Diamsel In Destress
by Frozen Princess Grojfan
Summary: corey gets kidnapped by their groupies and laney must save him! Also he gets others trapped and kidnapped too... IM NOT TELLING YOU ANYMORE! THIS STORY IS ONE SHOTS AND TOO CUTE! What you think i'd just say spoilers? As If... WANNA KNOW? Then read..


**Hello Please enjoy!**

**By me and Imagrojian\fangirlinggrojfan **

One day as Corey was strumming his guitar and Laney was just starring at Corey As he kept playing oblivious about Laney starring at him [ as always] The lights suddenly went out there was a bang and the lights came back on with Corey missing.

After the lights came on, all Laney saw in Corey's spot was his guitar, which was laid down on the stage where he was, which got her worried and confused. "U-Uh... Core?" Suddenly a note fell on her head  
>From Kate and Allie: Hi we have taken Corey to tell him how much we love him. Sorry Laney Thanks Ps: FREE WAFFLES!<p>

Laney ALMOST started crying before she shredded the note up into a million pieces. She grabbed her phone and started dialling Corey's phone to help find him  
>Corey heard his phone ringing but was tied up and used his nose to press the button to talk. '' Lanes! Is that you! Help I've been kidnapped AGAIN by the groupies!''<p>

"I'm coming, Core! But first off: where are you?!" She yelled worried while putting the phone on speaker to hear him better  
>'' Upastairs I think in Kates and Allies garage!'' said Corey. Laney then started running toward the garage<p>

Meanwhile at Kate and Allie's garage, Corey then heard the girls coming up the stairs so he quickly hung up on Laney and somehow hid his phone from them. "Let me go!"  
>'' Corey calm down!'' said Allie. Kate then said '' We've been watching you for a long time waitting to strike!''<p>

"U-Uh, you two are creeping me out seriously...why would you be watching me?!" He asked while he was glaring at the two girls with anger  
>'' Because we really love you!'' said Kate '' And we want you two pick one of us as your girl friend!'' said Allie.<p>

Corey's eyes widened while he blushed a light pink, "b-but I don't like you guys like that..." He mumbled  
>Allie sighed as she said '' We know you like Laney and we don't care!'' Kate then said '' Maybe we can put him in a cage as a pet!'' said Kate. '' Great idea!'' said Allie.<br>Then Laney entered.

Corey's frown immediately turned into a smile upon seeing Laney, "Lanes, these groupies are crazy nuts! They wanna make me their pet!"  
>Laney growled at the groupies as Kate said '' Yes she came! Now Allie!'' Suddenly Allie let go a net onto Laney and knocked Corey and Laney out. When they woke up they found themselves in a cage.<p>

Once Laney's eyes opened, she saw Corey next to her and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, Core. I should've burned that net when I got caught in it..."

'' Its fine Lanes!'' said Corey while hugging her back. '' Any crazy ideas to get out of here Core?''

"N-No... I don't have any ideas yet..." He muttered shamefully (Srry, gtg)  
>'' Its okay Core... We'll think of somthing..'' said Laney while patting his back.<p>

Corey smiled lightly at Laney while he leant his head on her shoulder while whispering, "at least I'll be stuck in here with you..."

Coreys remark made Laney blush. She smiled at him and out of no where started leaning in. Corey looked at her confused while saying '' Lanes why are you doing a duck face again?''

"U-Uh, to be funny?" She lied while she immediately stops leaning in and looks away from Corey while scooting to the other side of the cage and buries her head in her knees, to hide her tears.  
>Corey sees her crying and immedatly gos to her and says '' Lanes! whats wrong! I...Ca't stand to see you cry!'' said Corey while lifting her chin.<p>

Laney smacks his hand away while she turned her head away from him, "Y-You know what you did...But your too damn oblivious to even know!" She yelled while crying more  
>'' No I don't know what I did Lanes! What am I so oblivious too?'' said Corey while he grabbed her hands and faced her not letting her go again.<p>

Laney's makeup was starting to trail down her face while she let her head hang lower as she mumbled quietly, "I-I wasn't doing the duck face... I was t-trying to... Kiss you..." She admitted shamefully, knowing their friendship was entirely ruined  
>Suddenly flashs of memorys of Laney blushing,fainting and the last new years eve when she tried to kiss him went through his mind as he then realised she liked him! '' Core... I understand if our friendships ruined..'' Laney said while starting to cry once again.<p>

Immediately he felt like a jerk for being oblivious. He put his hands on her cheeks And wiped her tears away while he smiled at her lightly, "I'm sorry I was so oblivious, Lanes..." He apologized before slowly leaning into her  
>Laneys eyes widened. She had always dreamed of this moment. She started leaning in to. There lipsd getting closer and closer almost touching. Corey closed his eyes. Just before there lips met they heard Kate and Allie come in.<p>

Immediately, the two backed away from each other hoping that they weren't caught and if they were they wouldn't be separated, "u-uh, hey Kate and Allie.. What do you need?"  
>'' We have great news! We got Kin and Kon!'' said Kate. '' Now our collection is complete! Next The Newmans!'' said Allie<p>

Corey and Laney's eyes widened while Kate and Allie dragged in a cage that had Kin and Kon locked in, and put it beside them. "why do you want to keep us as a collection?!" Corey screamed  
>Kate and Allie then left. A phew secounds later they had sleeping Larry and Carrie and through them in the cage with Laney and Corey.<p>

"You do know that if you two trap all of us in here, you'll have no more GROJBAND and Newman music to listen to, right?" Laney mocked while she scooted over to Corey and away from the Newmans  
>They then left. Larry and Carrie started waking up. Larry slowly opened his eyes while then seeing Carrie was sleep hugging him he screamed abit he then looked up and saw Laney and Corey then saw he was trapped in a cage. '' I need my inhaler!'' screamed Larry.<p>

Carrie then woke up to Larry's yelling and pulled out an emergency inhaler from under her beanie and gave it to him, and ten she saw why he needed his inhaler.  
>Her eyes widened in feare while seeing the one she hates plus being trapped in a cage! Larry breathed and was okay again but very scared.<p>

Laney saw Corey's glare at Carrie so she patted his back to help calm him down, she was already stressed enough from being trapped in here. "No fighting, Core. You fight, both of you are dead." She threatened  
>Corey then said '' Relax... By the way... Never Call me CORE AGAIN Beff''<br>Larry was now fully calm and he said '' Thank you'' to Carrie.

"Your welcome, Larrs," she smiled while she hugged him lightly and blushed. "Now, how do we get out of here...?" She muttered  
>'' If we KNEw we would be out of here..'' said Corey. '' And to think if they came a minute later I could Of k...'' said Laney as Corey cut her off with his hand over her mouth.<p>

Immediately, Carrie smirked at Laney, "Look like Lamey's a bit dazed from what she was going ti say~ what was she going to say, Riffen?" She teased  
>'' Nothing inportant'' said Corey while removing his hand from her mouth. '' Now how do we escape from here?'' asked Laney. Kin then said '' If you use your fizzy drink Kon and Larrys Inhaler it will act as a key and can bust open one door.''<p>

Larry's eyes went wide, "okay! Anything to get me out of this tight and scary cage! I'm also claustrophobic!" He pleaded while taking out his inhaler before he blushed in embarrassment from going a bit nuts  
>'' Its going to be all right Larrs!'' said Carrie. As the cage door opened Kate and Allie came in. Kate then said '' Like we would leave you alone to leave us!''. Suddenly Carrie,Corey,Larry,Laney we're out cold. Soon they woke up in a different room next to each other chain to a wall.<p>

Corey tried pulling his foot from the chain but he only got shocked. He fell to the floor and sighed, "this is basically all my fault..."  
>'' Yeah thats right Riffin'' said Carrie rolling her eyes. '' Core! Its not your fault we have two crazy groupies!'' said Laney.<p>

"It kinda is, I'm the one who created this band... And now we're stuck I here maybe forever..." Corey mumbled more while he lightly gazed at Laney.  
>Laney smiled lightly back while comforting him. '' We'll if we're stuck here... do somthing to pass time?'' said Konnie.<p>

"Like what? We're trapped in a dungeon of some sort..." The other twins, Kin and Kon, complained  
>'' quick round of truth or dare?'' asked Kim.<p>

"I guess so, sure." Corey smiled for once  
>'' Okay then Larry your firsT!''' said Carrie. '' Why me?'' said Larry sighing as he then said '' Fine Dare..''<p>

"I dare you to tell a deep secret!" She dared  
>'' Oo go on Larry!'' teased Kim.<p>

"...I have a...h-huge crush on someone that doesn't like me back..." He admitted though he immediately regretted because he knew he'd be dared again  
>'' Who?'' asked Carrie. Kim smirked while throughing to the floor Larrys valentines day card he had made for her but never gave Carrie.<p>

Larry recognized the card and immediately panicked, "C-Carr! I didn't make that! The twins did!"  
>Carrie picked it up and as she read it her eyes went wided and a huge smile formed on her face.<p>

Larry looked away from her while she read and waited for her reaction  
>Once she was done she stood up and tried walking closer to Larry. She then grabbed him gently and started leaning in. Larrys eyes widened and soon he was leaning in too. But just as there lips we're going to touch their chains wouldn't pull any further.<p>

Everyones' eyes went wide from how the chains weren't long enough for them to kiss. Carrie just frowned in sadness at this  
>They then awkwardly went back and sat down. '' Okay Corey your turn!'' said Kin.<p>

The first thing that left Corey's mouth was, "Truth! " not thinking twice about his decision  
>'' Larry smiled abit while saying '' Who do you love?''<p>

Corey's face went dark red while he quickly glanced at Laney, "u-Uh I love my guitar...?" He stuttered  
>Kin said '' Love as in a person...''<p>

Corey sighed in defeat while he muttered the truth, which made Laney as red as her hair. "Lanes..."  
>Laney giggled lightly. Kin said then '' How do you feel Laney?''. '' I kinda already got told..'' said Laney still blushing.<p>

Kon fanboyed while he blurted out, "so you two have already kissed?!"  
>'' Yeah I guess...'' said Laney awkwardly. '' Carrie your turn!'' said Kin.<p>

"Dare! I'm not a scaredy like Riffin over there!" She blurted  
>'' Oh is that so... Hmm i dare you to Tell us what you find attrative about Larry over there..''<br>said Corey smirking.

Carrie then blushed darkly while she stuttered out, "u-Uh, he's tough looking when he flips his lucky c-coin..."  
>Larry blushed red while moving closer to Carrie. Suddenly Kate came back looking sad.<p>

"Ummm... What's wrong?" Laney asked confused  
>'' Me and Allie... We only wanted to kidnap you so you could be here for our birthday tomorrow...But we know you hate usd now..'' she said sighing.<br>Allie then appreared.

"We don't hate you... we were going to come for your birthday tomorrow anyway." Kin and Kon said  
>Allie looked up and said '' Oh really I thought... I guess we got a little carried away...''. Kate then unchained everyone while saying '' Sorry''<p>

"Don't worry about it, you crazy groupies. Now... How about a group hug?" Corey suggested while holding his arms out  
>Everyone joined the group hug except Carrie standing alone. '' Beff are you coming to join?'' asked Corey sounding like he actually cared. Larry then opened a arm jestering for her to join next to him.<p>

Carrie sighed as she walked over and joined the group hug, though mainly she was hugging Larry a bit more... Soon enough, the group separated from each other  
>As everyone was walking back Laney rembered how she didn't get her kiss with Corey before but sighed and decided to shrug it off. Corey saw her sigh and went up to her and said '' Lanes whats wrong?''<p>

Laney looked up at Corey, a light pink blush on her cheeks which she struggled to hide. "U-Uh, nothing, Core. I'm o-okay." She said in a fake, happy voice while really she was let down  
>,'' Lanes I know when somthings up..'' said Corey while wrapping a arm around her. Laney sighed in defeat knowing she can't hide it.<p>

Laney took a deep breath before she started talking, "Y-You know how earlier, w-we were locked in that cage and... We almost..." She struggled to finish the last word.  
>But she didn't have to say anything more because Corey's lips we're on hers. She smiled. Meanwhile with everyone else.. '' Hey wheres Lamey and Riffin?'' asked Carrie.<p>

Just then Kin and Kon came back from around a corner, squealing in excitement. "I know where they are! Come look at this!" Kon yelled while running ahead  
>Everyone then hide behind the corner as they saw Laney and Corey kissing. Carrie smiled for them.<p>

Corey and Laney were completely unaware of the others watching them. Unfortunately, a high pitched squeal caught their attention and made them blush darkly with embarrassment  
>Everyone laughed at Kon. Kon then screamed '' I'm so happy for you two!'' as he squeezed them into a bear hug.<p>

"C-Can't... Breathe..." Corey breathed out while his face started turning the same blue as his hair from the lack of oxygen. Kon immediately let them go while he started overreacting, "OH NO LOOK I KILLED THEM!"  
>Corey helped Laney up while he said '' Kon were alive relax!''. Kon then calmed down. Later they we're in Coreys garage thanks to a storm. '' So Core... You made a good diamsol in destress there..'' said Laney.<p>

"Haha, thanks cutie!" He replied while wrapping his arm around her shoulder and bopped her nose, like always. Laney almost fell to the floor from the flattery.

Corey caught her in his arms and hugged her close to him. Laney became speechless as she turned red.

Corey saw her speechless state and smirked while he leant in enough to kiss her lightly, while his face started going red  
>He then smiled when she fainted from too much flattery and he said '' Thanks for coming out everyone!''<p> 


End file.
